


【mob猎】重生之母

by fluorine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Pregnancy, Torture, whore hunter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: 后记：谢谢朋友观看到这里。因为小猎人到最后也不知道自己怎么意外怀孕了所以辣鸡笔者在这里解释一下设定，血月前有蜘蛛罗姆回溯时间，所以猎人无论被中出多少次都不会走到怀孕这一步；血月后时间正常流动，猎人体内的小蝌蚪就来找妈妈了，就酱。这个故事主要想讲约炮一定要戴套，以及年轻人总不要想着逃课。





	【mob猎】重生之母

【mob猎人】重生之母  
预警：含布袋哥/猎人，血月后未见村无惨猎人，R18G级别生怀流，很多很多令人不适的描写。  
还是那个很怂的猎人。  
除了车就是流水账；为黄而黄的无端设定。

 

猎人紧张地裹了裹身上的风衣，梦境的花园一直是适合那些白色花朵簇簇盛开的暖和的温度，但他要去的未见村，如果像现在这样风衣下面什么都没穿的话还是会感到一些凉意。而且，他向人偶身侧的那盏灯伸出手，让交织的昏睡与清醒把他带走到另一层梦境，在这个会说话会做动作的人偶面前他还是暂且保留着一些羞耻心的，他不想让人偶那双漂亮单纯的无机质眼睛看到他像个被招的娼妓一样裸披风衣的样子，连裤子都没有了，只欲盖弥彰地踩着一双他能找到的靴筒最高的靴子，皮革的边沿浅浅地勒在大腿的软肉上。  
如果不这样尽可能裸露成无害的样子的话（他不太想承认欠肏这个词），绑架者也许不会立刻意识到自己的来意，自己就会被直接杀死了。猎人睁开眼睛，监狱空旷昏暗的光照下他看到了熟悉的高大而苍白的背影，背着的布口袋沉重地坠在背上，里面不知道装了什么但他清楚被它砸到后骨头近乎断折的痛感。猎人慢慢向楼梯口走了几步，心跳随着鞋跟敲在地上的轻响逐渐加快，听到脚步声的怪物警觉的转头，猎人在它看到自己的瞬间深吸了一口气，强迫自己松开了抓着外套的手，残留着一点体温的制服顺着后背的线条滑落在地上，凌乱地堆积在脚边，寒意立刻缠了上来。怪物如他所愿没有进入攻击的姿态，兜帽下的头歪了歪，猎人能猜到阴影下的眼睛是怎样警惕而好奇地看着自己的。别怕，他对自己说，它们并不是聪明的族类，即使是被训练来实施绑架的，只要自己让它们发现面前的猎物可以用来干别的……猎人对着怪物慢慢摆低自己，直到屈起的膝盖跪到地面上，再继续把双腿移到身前向两边打开，冲着高大的怪物展露自己一览无余的私处。他把左手放在腿间，食指和拇指捏在一起比了个环，右手食指伸进环里戳了几下，这是专业的娼妓才做得出来的动作，面对非人之物时猎人的羞耻心仿佛已经消失了一般。请使用我这里的洞吧，他无声地比划，张开嘴露出一点舌尖，他的嘴也好想被填满啊。  
绑架者揪着他的头发把他的脸贴到自己裆部，猎人隔着单薄的布料欣喜地感到垂坠的性器形状，手探进长袍的下摆握着它抚慰起来，然后掀开袍子凑上去用嘴唇摩挲着硕大的龟头，探出来的一截舌尖绕着马眼打圈，像吸食快融化的冰棒一样急切地嘬了几下，获得了满口酸涩带腥的味道，他趁性器还没有完全勃起时努力用口腔包裹尽可能多的部分，随着脑袋的前后移动把怪物的肉棒舔得湿漉漉，顺便抽空舔湿了自己另一只手的手指，这只手要为怪物准备好下面的肉穴。他一下塞进了两根手指，在濡湿的肉道里剪刀一般地开合，粗暴的扩张让他感到疼痛，但这和一会儿要发生的事比起来只是开胃小菜他知道。  
所幸？在梦境中四分五裂的身体会在清醒后完好如初，但猎人的大脑仿佛随着一次次的交媾无可逆转地适应了新的行为模式。他能感到指头伸进的干涩甬道从只有唾液的润滑变得越来越湿，下体在流出了很多很多的水，只要稍微搅搅就能从肉道里听见粘稠的水声。  
绑架者很快不满足于嘴巴的服务了。猎人从阴茎上被抽离，捏着后脖子拎到空中后从上到下审视了一番，他的嘴巴因为肌肉的酸涩大大地开着，小狗一样吐着一截嫩红的舌尖，手上的汁液随着重力滴落到地上，汇进之前穴里流出来的一滩里。拎着他的大家伙把他的一条小腿抬起来，发现小娼妓腿间那缝一丝不挂的乖淫肉穴一定很令这似人的怪物满意，因为它把猎人翻了个身后平放在地上，而不是像曾经那样狠狠掼下去，让猎人在无数根骨头粉碎的声音中直接咽气，这简直是轻拿轻放级别的待遇了。猎人把脸埋在胳膊里，强忍着他怎么也克服不了的恐惧。后面那根炽热的肉棒随时可能捅开自己的身体，他怕得脸蛋都在一阵阵发麻，后背的皮肤过于敏锐地捕捉巨大怪物覆上来时每一丝空气的流动然后传递到脑子里无限放大，它的肉棒贴上来了，在臀缝间摩擦了几下粗鲁地寻找能突破的肉壶口，猎人被拱得前后摇晃，全身每一块能动的地方都想要逃跑，但他忍耐着，咬着自己的袖口，逼自己跪在原地等待挨操。  
这是为了让我变强，他在心里说，但穴口被撑开的一刹那猎人还是呜咽出声。怎么还这么痛，他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在地上，这是他放弃了猎人应做的猎杀转而当了个婊子的惩罚吗。怪物的肉棒在体内插入又抽出，似乎乐于永无休止的使用这免费送上来的雌穴，它伏得更低了，完全趴在猎人细瘦的背上，苍白的双手顺势撑在猎人脑袋两边，这让胆小的小家伙吓了一跳，情不自禁地夹了夹自己的肉穴，引得怪物在他体内冲撞地更用力了。剧烈的摩擦让下腹部撕裂的剧痛中充斥着火烧一样的灼热，猎人张着嘴大声哭叫起来，凄惨的尾音在空旷的监狱中回响。事实上台阶下还有一个绑架者，但它似乎对上面发生的所有事情浑然不觉，无论猎人怎样哀嚎都充耳不闻的样子。这对猎人来说是好事，不用同时被两个怪物使用，他真的会被阴茎前后贯通的。  
疼痛消耗着猎人的体力和意志力，他喘得上气不接下气，满心乞求着今日的第一场折磨早点结束，结束后他就可以把采血瓶扎进大腿，在熟悉的、迅速升腾扩散的温暖里感谢自己不在原位的内脏和错位的骨头被修复完全的酸痛感了。他渴望着血液，也许这份渴望还维系着他身为猎人的自觉，有那么几次猎人累得连叫都叫不出来，再怎么努力睁大眼睛视野里都是昏暗的，布满繁杂的雪花，他的感官只剩下他的阴道、子宫和堆挤在身体最底部的肠子们一齐包裹着的阴茎形状，这让他觉得他是个器具，专门被套在谁的性器上套弄的那种。猎人需要回神很久才能把自己从这种错觉中剥离。  
而灌满腹腔的精液一次次昭示着他可以从苦刑般的荡妇行径中解脱时，他得到的安慰会比饮下血液要少吗。  
猎人立刻自我否定，他想这只是暂时的计划，他只是太弱了才这么干的，这一点也不快乐，不小心死掉的话也不够痛快，只是方便而已，还不会有任何后遗症对吧，等他获得了足够的力量他要继续用手里的锯肉刀夺取血液。未见村的一切都是未见的梦，人偶对他交上来的回响缄默不语，他也不再像最开始那样心虚得不敢抬头看她的眼睛。  
**  
后来猎人终于有点耐操起来，不再从头哭到尾，并且觉得直接杀掉未见村的食肉野猪比让这几头畜生在不弄死他的情况下给出浓稠精浆更容易些了，后者真的很难，这些畜生随便一个前冲就能直接把他变成被踩爆的浆果状的东西，好不容易榨来的一肚子绑架者的精液就会从他破了个大口子的身体里流到地上丢失掉了，让他每次都心疼的不行。等猎人觉得自己被喂得足够强壮的时候，他如自己暗中定下的约定那般继续前往了下一个梦境，他看到森林和沼泽，漂亮的萤火虫和很多很多的蛇，饲养狼人的村民拿着枪和燃烧瓶丢他，但这些他都不是那么害怕了，甚至欲盖弥彰地沉迷于挥舞武器，好像要证明自己的勇敢一样。他在未见村的阴影似乎被完全丢在猎杀之后了，现在的猎人是个合格的猎人。  
他在森林的尽头探寻到了治愈教会掩盖的秘密，近在咫尺的悬月映得拜伦维斯学院比亚楠都明亮，猎人抬头仰望月亮直到脖子发酸僵直。他杀了树一样的蜈蚣或是蜈蚣一样的树，杀了一个白裙子的姑娘，他在湖畔见到了传说中的威廉大师，并随着老人伸出的手指跳下了镜子一般的湖泊。他死了一次又一次，直到愚笨蜘蛛和她召唤来的无穷无尽的凶狠幼蛛都在刀下化为齑粉。他召唤来了血月，空中大的不可思议的月亮仿佛降落的陨石一般向他扑来，他浑身的血液被月亮的引力牵扯着沸腾，欣喜的神明从另一层虚空中现身，降临的重压平等地拜访了梦境中的每一个居民。  
猎人以为友人的兽化和死亡就是血月给他的最痛苦的体验了，但对他来说，切身体会到血月的影响要等他大教堂的东侧进入未见村后才开始，而这会是可怕到刻骨铭心的经历，他在之后很久的一段时间内都无法继续猎杀，连走出梦境都会崩溃，只能在工坊最安静的角落里抱着腿绝望地抽泣，不敢回想起一点未见村发生的事情。  
他沿着亚米达拉盘踞的长长的走廊一路向下时，越接近出口越感到自己身上隐隐约约的不对劲，他的肚子涌上来一阵又一阵的反胃感，时不时就郁结在胸腔里顶得他又咳嗽又干呕，平常很轻盈的身体也异常沉重，仿佛有一大把铅丹坠在肚子里一边搅动一边往下拉扯一样，猎人被迫捂着自己的肚子微弯着腰前进，他甚至没办法正常地走路了，拿血瓶扎自己也缓解不了这些异常。更难受的是这条路上的敌人仿佛无穷无尽，猎人被围攻而死很多次后直接放弃了拖着这样的身体和他们缠斗，拼了命跑进长阶尽头的屋子里才发现台子上站了个摇铃的女人阴沉地看着他。  
他咬着牙砍死了摇铃的女人，才获得了一点点喘息的机会。猎人不知道自己身上发生了什么，肚子时不时传来一阵翻江倒海般的涨痛，他找了个黑暗的墙角苦苦地硬挨，茫然而费力地思考最近受过什么伤，这份疼痛和平常被切开、穿刺、碾碎的疼痛比起来更接近于身体内部什么地方坏掉了。  
梦境的天空不会有白昼和黑夜的变化，他在黄昏里支撑了不知道多久，额头上泌出的冷汗一直流进脖子里，贴着后背的衣服也被打湿了，然后疼痛竟然奇异地缓慢褪了下去，瘫软的肢体也恢复了点力气，虽然还是不知道原因，但总归可以继续向前探索，猎人抹掉脸上的汗水，在火橙色的刺眼天光下微微眯起眼睛。  
他很快就会为自己的轻率付出代价了。  
新一轮阵痛在两条血光四射的丑陋猎犬朝他扑过来时猛然降临，毫不怠慢地让猎人直接软了双腿跪在地上。所有的吃了兽化者血肉的狗都一样的疯，未见村这两只也不例外，它们沾满了血的锋利爪子刨开猎人的风衣，牙齿透过布料深深地咬进皮肉，犁出一道又一道翻卷的伤口，猎人徒劳地驱赶了几下后就被扑倒在地，后脑狠狠地砸在石栏底部，但他顾不上流血的后脑和皮开肉绽的身体，只是哀嚎着捂着腹部，在狂犬的围攻下狼狈的蜷缩成一团，身体内部尖锐而鲜明的痛感终于让他意识到自己到底是哪里坏掉了。猎人的小腹，更靠下一点，他的子宫所在之处充斥着被什么东西强行撑满的涨痛，脆弱的肉腔鼓鼓囊囊地向外嘟起，里面的东西仿佛还在不停乱动，在柔嫩的子宫内膜上毫无章法地戳弄着，试图穿出一条通往外界的通路。被狗抓烂的皮带掩不住猎人的肚子像被打了气一样迅速的鼓起，猎人看到了也感到了小腹隆起肉眼可见的弧度，他惊恐万分又茫然无措，连自己可能被狗分食的境地都来不及在意，满脑子只剩下一个念头，他怀孕了，还在这么短的时间内就走到了分娩这一步。  
狗的撕咬突然停下来了，它们抬起头，在空气里用力的嗅闻起来，猎人一瞬间以为自己会被放过，但腿间大片濡湿的触感让他认识到此刻更加悲惨的事实：他在分娩，他的产道会为了胎儿打开，正常来讲这需要几个小时甚至一天时间，但他身上时间的流逝快得无法解释，以至于他在教堂时身上全是妊娠初期的症状，走到这里就有一个怀胎六七月的肚子而下一刻就要生产了。生产会流很多血，狗在闻的是他腿间的血腥味儿。  
裤子被兽爪撕成布条的时候猎人想到了亚丽安娜，他救回来的妓女，他想到了丑陋的幼小怪物匍匐在崩溃的女人脚下，他是和亚丽安娜一样成为了某个上位者的代孕者吗，可是什么时候……猎人的思绪被又一阵陡然加剧的宫缩打断了，接连不断无法忍耐的痛苦让他尖叫的尾音都变了调，听起来和失去理智的野兽没什么区别，疼到模糊的视野里他看到两条狗把毛绒绒的头埋在他打开的腿间，呼噜呼噜的声音充满了进食的喜悦。  
猎人彻彻底底的崩溃了，眼泪和口水流的满脸都是，他血糊糊的肉缝被狗舌疯狂的舔弄着，两条长长的湿舌还时不时钻进翕张的产道里大肆搅动，企图吸食更多的血和肉沫。他怀的不知道是什么的东西也在折磨着他，试图把这个可怜的母亲在从内而外地撕成两半。胎头顶着骨盆底端细细的闭口用力压迫着，骨缝在肌肉组织分向两边的牵拉下咯吱咯吱地摩擦，尾椎错位的声音从骨头一路传进猎人脑子里恐怖地炸开。也许他在进入梦境前曾观摩过哪位人类女性的分娩过程，知道产妇需要深呼吸，需要时不时的放松，不然过快的生产会让胎儿的头部撕裂会阴，但此刻的他已经没有多余的理智思考这些事情了，他越疼越胡乱无章地用力，企图把肚子里的东西尽快排出体外，来不及扩张的狭小阴道就这样被强行撑裂了，甚至内壁包裹的血管在挤压下纷纷崩断。猎人下身的血崩的像个流产的女人，不对，他就是流产的女人，乱七八糟的胎儿头颅挤破产道时喷涌出来的血液让他下半身完全被血泊泡透了，伏在他腿间的狗被喷了一头的血，兴奋地直吐舌头，狗爪在血泊里啪嗒嗒踩来踩去溅出一地血花，突出的吻部撕咬地更起劲了。  
胎儿想出去，狗的嘴却想进来，把好不容易扩出十指宽的产道堵得满满当当，硬结的毛在撑到极薄的阴道组织内壁又划出了不少血痕，当胎儿终于被推到外界看得到的程度时两条狗争先恐后的叼着这块新鲜的肉往外撕扯，某种程度上还帮了猎人一些忙吧，猎人还来不及看到自己生了个什么东西出来，挂着浓稠血丝的肉块就消失在疯狗的嘴里了。  
疼痛超过阈值后神经会错乱，人可能会从死命的哀嚎里迸发出疯了一样的大笑。猎人现在就很想笑，叫到嘶哑的嗓子模糊地颤动着，他一边分娩流血，饥饿的狗一边在他腿间大快朵颐，把来不及啼哭的孩子吃进肚子里，因为要就着猎人的产道被投食，狗尖利的牙齿时不时也会从妈妈的腿根啃下一块肉，把血肉模糊的下体弄得更加狼藉。  
狗吃饱了后摇着尾巴走掉了，猎人睁着失去焦距的眼睛躺在原地，因为失血和疼痛脸色惨白，在下身依然剧烈的疼痛中他感到还有东西在肚子里蠕动。但他连摸一个采血瓶的力气也没有了，喏喏抽泣着乞求死亡，再次醒来后他会恢复正常吧，这噩梦不会再复现了吧，可为什么他还没有死，他的肚子还是高高的隆起，里面似有新怀的胎儿在挣动。  
梦境总能想出新的方法来伤害可怜的猎人。猎人终于在失去意识的边缘徘徊时他听到了一阵杂乱的脚步声，本能的警觉让他被迫清醒，接着恐慌地发现向他走来的是数以群计的敌人，有提着长矛的村民也有拿些沉重砖块的壮汉，刚才那两条吃饱喝足的狗像在引路一般走在最前面，他们身上散发着不详的红光，和教堂门口那些无限复活的敌人一样，是摇铃的女人。猎人绝望的呻吟着，他们走到他身边了，居高临下地看着躺在地上半死不活的外乡人，狗看上去还想凑过来舔几口饭后甜点，却被村民粗暴的赶走，体格最强壮的家伙俯下身抓着猎人的肩膀把他拎起来往肩上扛。隆起的肚子结结实实挨到壮汉背部的那一刻猎人扯着嗓子哭叫起来，身体里多余的那团血肉挤占着五脏六腑原有的位置，快把腹腔里的器官都全顶到肋骨里压成扁扁一团，他四肢痉挛般抽动着在巨掌中挣扎，但他太轻了，也没剩多少力气，壮汉不顾他猫一样的抓挠和连声惨叫，用这个要命的姿势一路把他背回他们的领地。  
被放下来的时候猎人又一次几近昏迷，他朦胧地感到有人在他身上摸索，掏出一个血瓶后粗暴地扎进大腿。续到身体里的少许血液让他痛苦地恢复了大部分意识，麻木的神经末梢重新活跃起来，他不得不再次全盘接受下身噩梦一样的分娩阵痛。  
有人扶着他的背让他靠在一根结实的柱子上，软绵绵的胳膊绕着柱子别到后面再用粗绳牢牢系紧。你们觉得我还有力气逃跑吗，猎人瘪了瘪嘴委屈地想。面前的人看起来更像个正式的猎人，穿着亚哈古尔的黑色长袍，绑住外乡猎人的绳子就是从长袍上解下来的。兜帽下的铁质面具遮住了对方的整张脸，猎人不知道他的表情是否如他分开自己双腿的动作一样不带感情。  
刚才的颠簸仿佛有助产的作用，猎人从窒息的阵痛中感到新孕育的胎儿已经挪到了宫颈口，也许从亚哈古尔猎人的角度可以看到被血染得嫣红的熟穴中间，胎儿露出了头顶沾着羊水的皱巴巴的皮肤，在随着宫缩节奏一开一合的肉口中若隐若现，已经有了自我意识般黏腻地蠕动着。布满红肿裂口的阴道一次次被撑开，属于猎人的珍贵又肮脏的血液在地上涌成一滩边沿越来越大的血红湖泊，湖泊表面倒映着烂肉一样的下体，几个小时前这里还是足以勾引怪物的小处女一样的嫩尻呢。猎人的头无力地歪向一边，体力透支的身体也全靠挂在绳索上才没有倒下，他严重撕裂的声带早就喊不出什么声音，只能在痛极时泄出几声短促的咿咿呜呜的嘶哑哭泣，他已经完全沦为未见村这些人用于生育的俘虏了。  
亚哈古尔的猎人还有同伴，更深的黑暗里走过来一个上身赤裸的瘦高男人，他似乎比黑袍同伴有更浓厚的对外乡人的兴趣，兽爪般的手耐心的把玩着猎人汗湿的脸蛋，拇指插进两片苍白的嘴唇里逗弄软嫩的小舌，他发现无论自己怎么做，猎人都不会有反抗的趋势，仅仅是温顺的含着自己的手指，好像能接受一切放在嘴里的东西似的。  
于是男人的性器毫不客气地开始使用这张乖巧的嘴了。猎人没力气移一下自己的头，男人就慈悲地握着他脑后的头发帮他前后挪动，捏着两侧脸颊以便湿软的口腔内壁拥紧自己的硬物。他抽插了一会儿，突然感觉软糯的喉肉颤抖着蠕动起来，原来是先过来的亚哈古尔同伴已经尽职尽责的把新生儿从母体的产道里拔了出来。猎人的视线被面前的男人填满，但依然以眼角的余光瞥见了自己所诞下的一坨血淋淋的肉，肉块以不符合幼崽的低沉之音嗷嗷啼哭着，遍布羊水的身躯依稀可辨识出苍白的、光滑粘腻如皮革的肌肤，更详细的细节猎人来不及看清也不想看清，濒临崩坏的大脑自动停止了思考幼儿挥舞的那些是手脚还是触手般的肉瘤。  
猎人无望地等待这场漫长噩梦的尽头，极其顺从地任亚哈古尔猎人的摆弄，无论是用他上面的嘴还是为他下面无限轮回着授精怀孕直至分娩的子宫接生。他像个被用坏的玩具一样呆呆的睁着眼睛望着远处，咽不下去的精液从嘴角满溢出来流到下巴上，像个还不会好好吃饭的孩子把自己的脸弄得又脏又花，他还有意识的话一定会为自己这幅样子感到屈辱的。  
亚哈古尔猎人时不时会给予他一点血瓶里的血，比起保住他的命更像是留住一个有活力的子宫吧，猎人纸一样白的脸色没有任何红润起来的迹象，只有环着会阴的肌肉还在运作，机械地重复着一收一缩一收一缩，把无尽的胎儿从子宫里推出。他的阴道已经被完全扩开了，松弛的内壁甚至容得下男人的拳头，软的像个布袋子的口。  
一双手解开了他胸前的扣子，把破破烂烂的外套剥开到两边，猎人认出这是另一个穿着亚哈古尔黑袍却拿着锤状武器的猎人，新赶来的家伙捻着两颗肉粉的乳头又拉又扯地玩弄，让蓬软的乳肉随着亵玩被捏出各种形状，而猎人到此刻才意识到自己的胸口涨得可怕。他眼睁睁的看着男人把头埋进他胸口，舌头舔了几下乳粒后一阵凶狠的吸吮，乳孔就打开射出一股淡黄的液体，他弓起背无声地惨叫着，残破的身体又记住了一中新的疼痛方式，他从来不知道泌乳也这么痛，更别说男人吸够了之后还用牙咬咬肿成樱桃大小的乳粒，在周边留下一个个青紫的牙印，而敏感的乳头在这种刺激下又被榨出新的奶水，把整片胸脯都浸的水淋淋香喷喷。他生的怪物畸形而丑陋，奶水却散发着一股纯洁的甜香，这气味对那兽爪的猎人仿佛有特别的吸引力，他也凑过来用力地嘬了一下另一边雪白的胸口，奶香立刻充满了惯于喝血吃生肉的口腔。兽爪的猎人兴奋地低吼，立刻对着那细细的小孔又亲又啃，却没注意自己锋利的牙齿已经快要把软嫩的肉粒嚼烂掉了。不过就算他后来咬掉了一边的乳头，反而会更小心的对待另一边的，毕竟血和奶水混在一起的味道实在有些怪异。  
**  
猎人并不清楚自己在最后是怎么回到猎人的梦境的，也许是很久没有人给他补充血液或者血瓶用完了，在那样残酷的虐待下什么人都不会活太久，亦或者是他的子宫终于空空如也孕育不出任何东西，于是未见村的住民在随心所欲按自己喜欢的方式使用了他之后把他丢在角落等死，生完孩子的妈妈没有任何用处了，未见村的女人会照顾好这些小孩的，还会摇铃铛哄他们睡觉呢。猎人在花园里躺着，在白花树丛的掩盖下他的鼻腔里依然残留着自己的血和别人的精液的味道，他浑身都在疼，在发抖，隔一段时间就感到下身无法控制的失禁，然后屈辱地一边流泪一边把排尿时脱垂的子宫塞回松弛的阴道里。他无意识地昏过去又在遍布丑陋婴儿的噩梦里尖叫着醒来，醒来后嚎啕大哭到眼睛生疼。  
有时人偶会过来温柔地抚摸他的背，一如既往地叫他善良的好猎人。人偶不知道发生了什么，这是猎人颓死的精神中一抹可观的慰藉，在人偶这里他只是消失了很久而已，她让他觉得之前所有的一切，在回到熟悉的环境之后，都是已经过去的、不会再次被提起的离散的事件。  
他以为自己可以忘记了，但当他打开血月前打不开的那扇门，空气中铃声脆鸣，从天空中分娩的重生古神仿佛由很多个成人大小的幼崽组成，他们在橙红色的天幕下胡乱挥动手脚，向有可能做过他们妈妈的人齐齐发出新生儿一般却异常低沉的稚嫩啼哭，于是猎人在潮水般涌进脑子里的可怖记忆里崩溃着直接晕了过去。

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：谢谢朋友观看到这里。因为小猎人到最后也不知道自己怎么意外怀孕了所以辣鸡笔者在这里解释一下设定，血月前有蜘蛛罗姆回溯时间，所以猎人无论被中出多少次都不会走到怀孕这一步；血月后时间正常流动，猎人体内的小蝌蚪就来找妈妈了，就酱。这个故事主要想讲约炮一定要戴套，以及年轻人总不要想着逃课。


End file.
